Anastasia Aurora
| name = Anatasia Aurora | home = Erülisse, Semberholme | gender = Female | race = Half-Fey (Dryad) Moon elf | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | age = | ageyear = | class = | rules = | alignment = | patron deity = Angharradh | source = | page = }} Anastasia Aurora is the matriarch of the Aurora family of moon elves, residents of Erülisse, Semberholme in the great woods of Cormanthor. A venerable elf, she was once a druid of great power, though today her strength is failing her. She does not show this frailty; in fact, she looks as vibrantly beautiful as she ever did, though her hair remains gray-silver, a reminder of her age and wisdom. She is accompanied always by a sleek lynx, a small cat called Moonlote who spends most of her time sleeping and basking in the sun. Appearance Anastasia is an elven women of above average height and medium build, silver-grey hair, pale skin with little blemish, and piercing violet eyes. She appears quite youthful, as if she never aged a day past 100, though in truth she is quite venerable (though none are quite certain of her exact age, and it is never polite to ask such of a lady. Her oldest son, Orodreth Aurora, is past his 450th birthday, and that is as good a guess to her age as any can muster). She often bears a look of contemplation in her eyes, though a clever observer would note a constant sparkle of trickery hidden deep in her gaze. Still clutching to her druidic roots, she often wears natural gowns of wool and silk, coloured to match the woods, the leaves, the sky or the river, whatever might suit her needs. She walks with an earthly grace and always seems one with nature, as demonstrated by her dwelling, which can at the very least be described as a living tree's spacial will. Known History Anastasia's history is shrouded in secrecy in a way that the elves of the village respect and abide by. What is known is that she came to the village of Erülisse in its earliest days to bear her children after some time adventuring with her late husband, Ferennae Aurora of the Aurora clan of wild elves (though Ferennae was himself mostly moon elven, his line having left the clan's traditional homelands two generations back). Ferennae died when her three boys were young, and she raised them herself and took a big hand in founding the village and helping it grow to what it is today. Where Anastasia came from before that is uncertain, though if you ask her sons, they will recount her telling them always of mother's home in the west. Relations * Mother Unknown (Dryad) * Father Unknown * Spouse Ferennae Aurora * Son Orodreth Aurora * Son Finwe Aurora * Son Larien Aurora (Retreated) * Grandson Amras Aurora * Grandson Galdor Aurora * Grandson Balehine Aurora * Great-Grandson Storm Aurora * Great-Granddaughter Echo Aurora * Great-Granddaughter Eresse Aurora * Great-Grandson Dusk Aurora * Great-Grandson Balantir Aurora * Great-Grandson Eldon Aurora * Great-Grandson Tomazen Aurora Category:NPCs Category:Druids Category:Moon Elves Category:Feyblooded Category:Inhabitants of Erülisse Category:Inhabitants of Semberholme Category:Inhabitants of Cormanthor Category:Former Adventurers Category:Elves Category:Worshippers of Angharradh